


Green Like Money

by Arduinna



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comfort, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other than the climbing gear, she didn't really care what she wore. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Like Money

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of commentfic I wrote a couple of years ago for fic_promptly that I came across when doing some tidying.

Mostly, Parker wore clothes that would let her blend in wherever she would be that day, as long as they let her move. If it was a job, Sophie got to pick - that was a rule, no matter how uncomfortable the clothes were. Unless she needed to break in somewhere; no one got to interfere with her climbing gear. That was a rule, too.

But other than the climbing gear, she didn't really care what she wore. Mostly.

When things weren't going so great, though -- when Nate was yelling at her, or Hardison was confusing her, or Sophie was demanding she be "a proper girl", whatever that meant, or Eliot's growls at her were starting to sound real and his fists were clenching, when all of them sounded like all those other people she'd known, even though she knew this team, her team, wasn't really like those other people...

When she went home at the end of a day like that, she would pull out the special shirt for sleeping in. It was green, green like money, and worn soft after all these years, with some spots rubbed almost through, and a little ragged around the hem, like a twenty-dollar bill that had passed through so many hands it was untraceable.

The nightmares couldn't get her when she was sleeping in a shirt that was green like money.


End file.
